


The Encounter

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth have an encounter, this is written with tongue firmly in cheek.





	The Encounter

Cloud had his shopping cart as he wheeled it through the uninspiring aisles of the grocery store. Grocery shopping was so boring!

He looked up to see a familiar, tall pale man with long silver hair as he tapped on melons to see if he could find one nice and ripe. His green eyes with their slit pupils shifted to Cloud when he realized he was being observed.

"Hi" Sephiroth said, waving at him.

"Hi" Cloud said as he politely waved back as he continued to search for something called fingerling potatoes.


End file.
